1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) package with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector having a stiffener with cutouts to remove the IC package easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a land grid package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors. The conventional LGA connector, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,877,990 and 7,059,885, issued to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005, and Szu on Jun. 13, 2006, respectively, typically comprises an insulative housing, a stiffener mounted around the insulative housing, a cover pivotally engaged with one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged with the other end of the stiffener for fastening the cover onto the insulative housing. The LGP is sandwiched between the cover and the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines an opening adapted for receiving the LGP and a cutout in two transversal sides thereof opposite to the ends of the stiffener, respectively, for removing the LGP more easily.
Now referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 discloses a related LGA connector which is our new confidential design and not be published is illustrated. The LGA connector 100′ comprises an insulative housing 1′, a stiffener 2′ mounted around the insulative housing 1′, a metal cover 3′ pivotally engaged on one end of the stiffener 2′, and a lever 4′ engaged on the other end of the stiffener 2′ for fastening the cover 3′ onto the insulative housing 1′. The stiffener 2′ includes a bottom plate 21′ and two lengthwise sidewalls 22′ extending upwardly from the bottom plate 21′. The insulative housing 1′ is mounted on the bottom plate 21′ of the stiffener 2′ and defines an opening 10′ for receiving an LGP (not shown) and two opposite lengthwise walls 11′ substantially parallel to the two sidewalls 22′ of the stiffener 2′. As the insulative housing 1′ has a bigger length dimension, each wall 11′ disposes a cutout 12′ in center thereof for removing the LGP. The cover 3′ includes a main plate 31′ and two side plates 32′, 33′ extending downwardly from two sides of the main plate 31′. The lever 4′ comprises a pivotal arm 41′ and an operational arm 42′ substantially perpendicular to the pivotal arm 41′.
In use, the cover 3′ is first rotated to a vertical open position, and the LGP (not shown) is seated onto the opening 10′ of the insulative housing 1′. Then the cover 3′ is rotated to a horizontal closed position and locked by the lever 4′. At last, the LGP (not shown) is sandwiched between the insulative housing 1′ and the cover 3′.
However, in the LGA connector 100′ above-mentioned, the wall 11′ of the insulative housing 1′ is closer to the sidewalls 22′ of the stiffener 2′ in order to save space and material. In this case, there is not enough space between the wall 11′ and the sidewall 22′ for removing the LGP (not shown) by virtue of the cutout 12′ of the wall 11′.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.